Sam Winchester and his Angel
by locobabe855
Summary: Sam and Dean have closed the gates to hell and now have gone their separate ways. This story is from Sam's POV and the Angel Nicolette who is fictional and not in supernatural. This a romantic action story about the love an angel and human can have for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and his angel 11/22/2015

Sam Winchester's POV

It's been a year since I left Dean and gave up hunting. I look back on it sometimes with deep regret, but we did close the gates to hell. I guess both of us kind of agreed we were done…. I suppose. I have only spoken to Dean a handful of times, and we never really discuss where we are or what we are doing, I think it's mostly to make sure the other is alive and not dying. I really didn't waste any time after we parted ways. I decided that I was going to go back to school and finish my Law degree, and try to have some semblance of a normal human life. I chose Berkeley, some part of me just love's San Francisco and the surrounding areas, not to mention they offered me a full ride scholarship. I also knew that a normal life meant another normal job, no more credit card scamming. I was an assistant at a law firm, Johnson& Inc. It was an okay place to work and they paid relatively well. It was enough to pay the rent and groceries. Part of me couldn't believe after all I'd been through in the past 8 years that I had been reduced to this person I was before I left with Dean. I spent so many sleepless nights dreaming of all the monsters and evils we had encountered and almost been killed by. With God being AWOL, it felt like there was always going to be evil knocking on someone's door. As I lay in bed and ponder all of this, I'm also aware of the butterfly feeling I'm getting in my gut, because the first day of classes are tomorrow. The first time I have been in a college classroom as a student, in 8 years. I saw that the clock said 2:11 a.m. and my class was at 11:00 a.m., I knew I needed to get to sleep. As I tried to relax my muscles and drift to sleep I kept seeing flashes of beautiful golden hair.

Nicolette's POV

When I was in heaven everything seemed so simple and just thought out. To be honest I pitied the humans that my father made for they seemed so weak and chaotic. They killed each other without questions and let their bothers fall for their own greed. Unlike other angel's who simply wanted the apocalypse to come and end what they saw as God's big mistake, I saw a beauty in them not many of my bothers and sisters saw. I am one of the four original angel's that god created his direct sons and daughters. Michael, Lucifer, Katarina, and me. My sister was Katarina, and Michael and Lucifer were brothers, fitting right? Well as young angels we didn't know the extent of our powers, much less the futures that were in store for us. Our father was off creating his next best creation Man, and Earth. The human bible says that this creation took seven days, but they only see "days" in the terms of the time they understand, in their time it was like 7 million years. So as we became better angels in our fathers absence, we also noticed connections that were being formed between us. Which is how I got here on Earth, as a half human, half angel. I believe it was by fathers grace and mercy I was spared my wings and grace but I cannot know for certain. So since I've been here for about two-thousand years, I know what it is to be human. I have decided to take up some schooling, as an angel I have a very good sense of right and wrong, so law school sounded like the thing for me. Money is really not an issue, I convinced the dean to let me attend for free. I chuckled as I thought of when I overpowered his mind to let me attend. Tomorrow is the first day of classes, and I sat in my luxury condo folding the last of my clothes in preparation for tomorrow. I felt nervous, and I couldn't understand why… I knew I must get to sleep as the clock said 2:11 a.m. As I closed my eyes I saw the warmest shades of brown cross my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and his angel Chpt 2. 11/22/2015

Sam's POV

As I walked into the classroom I was so surprised, it looked more like a small auditorium than a classroom. I look at the number on the door to make sure I had the correct room. But nope this was my class. I decided being older and not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to myself I should made a direct quick bee-line to the back of the classroom. I was kind of early, so there were a few students, some taking their seats and a few students packing from the previous class. I had some fleeting thoughts of just getting out of this seat and leaving this classroom and never returning. These feelings quickly were swallowed, I knew why I was here and must stay. I took out my laptop and pulled up a blank document ready for class to start, I waited. The professor walked in a moment before class was to start. He was tall and older, balding, I was used to this, like I was back in a previous life. The professor introduced himself as Professor Timothy Higgins Ph.D. in criminal Law. I was kind of impressed but also curious, why would someone with a Ph.D. teach and not make massive amounts of money practicing law? I was distracted by this thought when a whirlwind of blonde hair and papers came running through the door.

She said "I'm so sorry I'm late…."

The professor said "It's fine my dear please find a seat as quickly as possible."

She looked pretty mortified, like full on red in the face. I had to give a chuckle the poor girl was totally embarrassed. This class was pretty full, so the only desk that was open was in the back directly next to me. As she found the desk she took a seat and gave me a sheepish smile, pleading with me to not say anything. But I couldn't seem to look away there was something about the amazing greenness of her eyes, the amazing glow of her skin, her beautiful blonde hair, and her modest clothing. She normally wouldn't be my type but for some reason I was drawn to her.

I said "Hi, I'm Sam, what's your name?"

She looked at me curiously as though she was sizing me up, trying to see if I was friend or foe. She must have decided friend because she said

"My name is Nicolette, nice to meet your acquaintance"

I thought how strange it was that she spoke in such a proper manner, thinking maybe she was from an immigrant family. She didn't seem foreign, she didn't have an accent, and she didn't have any defining qualities that said I'm not from here. Yet I got the feeling she wasn't from here.

I asked "What year are you?"

She gave me a look of confusion then she seemed to remember where she as and she said

"In terms of credits, I'm a senior, but my age is 25"

Again I couldn't help thinking how strangely and formally she spoke.

She said "How about yourself Sam?"

I replied " Also, a senior but I'm a little bit older, 32"

She was shocked looking me over very hard trying to see where the possible age marks were and coming up blank. I chuckled because I kind of liked her and felt this undeniable pull to keep talking to her.

Nicolette's POV

I woke up early to flat iron my hair as well as do my makeup, while I wasn't a fan of human vanity, I did not like looking like a slob. I also wanted to blend. I had even made it to campus 25 minutes early in an effort to get to class early and give myself time to find it. When suddenly it was like angel radio was screaming in my head. They were all so loud at once I thought I would die, I put my hands in my hair to try and relive the pressure. I could also feel myself crumpling the papers in my hands that had my schedule. After a good thirty seconds of this pain I saw little stars in my vision swimming like fish, then blackness. When I did awake nothing had changed except that I had messed up my hair, my papers, and 20 minutes had passed. I jumped out of my car so fast with the realization that I was going to be late. I ran as fast as I could to the building on the paper and to the classroom. As I busted through the door I realized that class had already started and I had just interrupted it. I said the only thing I could think to say

"I'm so sorry I'm late…."

The professor looked at me with amusement and pity and said

"It's fine my dear please find a seat as quickly as possible."

God I was thinking I'd never live this down, I couldn't believe this had happened to me! I'd done all this planning and was still late! I found the only open seat in the back of the class and made my way to it as fast as my human legs would take me. As I neared the desk I saw a gorgeous man with the warmest color of brown hair sitting next to me, looking at me with amusement. I gave a small smile back, thinking please stop giving me that look. I could only imagine how I looked and that made me even more mortified. As I was pulling the personal computer out of my bag the man said

"Hi, I'm Sam, what's your name?"

Part of me didn't want to tell him I didn't make friends with humans because they tended to either get hurt because of me or have the intention of hurting me. I think it was his soft warm brown eyes and his genuine smile that made me give in

I said "My name is Nicolette, nice to meet your acquaintance"

He gave me curious and strange look like I had said something wrong. I thought I had been perfectly nice and correct as I racked my brains as to what I could have said that made him have that expression he said:

"What year are you?"

I thought about the question, and was suddenly worried he knew who I was and that I was two thousand years old. But as soon as the thought had occurred, I realized he meant my year in school. I responded

"In terms of credits, I'm a senior, but my age is 25"

I do not age and my best age approximation was that I looked closest to the age of 25, he didn't seem to much older but for the sake of the humanly thing to do I asked;

"How about yourself Sam?"

He replied quickly "Also, a senior but I'm a little bit older, 32"

I was shocked, I had been so wrong about his age. It was just that his muscles were so toned and his hair was so long and he seemed at ease with himself, and stress free. He chuckled and it felt like he knew exactly what I was thinking and could see right through me and it unnerved me as well as excited me. Just as I was about to ask him what other classes he had, the professor spoke loudly saying

" Mr. Winchester, is there something you and Mrs. Petrova would like to share on my notes?"

Sam replied first " No, sorry Mr. Higgins.."

I giggled and turned to take my notes. The end of the class came and the professor had said we needed to pair up this class or the next for our term project. As I was packing Sam approached my desk and asked

"Would you want to be my partner since we have met each other.."

I could tell he felt uncomfortable but I knew he spoke the truth so I said

"Sure here's my number 443-617-4347"

I watched as he put it in his phone and called me so I would have his number also, I lingered not wanting to leave his presence, it was warm and beautiful like sunshine. But I knew I had to go to my other class and leave the gorgeous and kind Sam Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and his Angel Chapter 3 11/23/2015

Sam's POV

I was excited to have her number, it meant I could contact her, hear her voice. Just as I was having this thought I was weirded out… I barley know this girl, yet I wanted to hear her voice and her laugh. As we stood there at the back of the classroom knowing we both had to leave, yet she looked like she wanted to leave my presence as much as I wanted to leave hers. She looked at the watch on her boney wrist, which looked to be tiffany and had studded diamonds. She looked up to me in alarm and then at a crumpled piece of paper she had and said

"I am going to be late for my next class. I'm so sorry I have to leave you now Sam Winchester."

As I watched her leave I said half heartily "I'll call you….."

God I felt so ridiculous, I looked at my next class and saw that I too was almost late, as I ran to my next class I saw her blonde hair heading the same way. As she headed into the classroom that was the same as mine I was excited. As I turned the corner into the class I saw that the class was not nearly as full because it was a nine hundred level course. So there was a prime seat right next to…. Nicolette. What a pretty name, I liked the way it felt on my tongue when I said it, it suited her. She hadn't been paying attention when I sat down next to her too absorbed in getting her things ready for the beginning of class. So I said

"Ahhheemmm"

Her head whipped around so quick, and she was shocked and then she looked pleased as she gave me a million kilowatt smile.

She said "Well Sam Winchester it would seem we share some classes"

She was so cute when she was trying to be confident and conversational. I recovered quickly from this notion and said

"It seems we do, maybe we should get together to study and do homework sometimes."

She looked skeptical and actually worried, like when I asked her, her name she seemed to be sizing me up and trying to figure out how to answer.

She said "Listen, in all honesty it has nothing to do with you but I don't trust too many people so lets try and get to know each other in class or over the phone before we set up study dates."

I was a little taken aback but seeing as she was a thin, small, girl I could understand her apprehension. She didn't know me or my intentions, so I had a lot of respect for her answer, and I just nodded. The professor had begun with his introductions and lecture. All through class I would stare at her in my peripheral vision, and saw the small things she did like chew on the middle of her pen, twirl her hair and make knots with it. I could see the look of pure concentration on her face for most of the class. I felt bad by the time it ended I knew more about her than what my class of Introduction to Legal Research was going to be about. As she got up to leave I said

"I'm Sam Winchester, I'm 32, I took a break from college when I was about 24, to travel with my brother Dean. I'm a Taurus, I love to eat healthy and exercise, I work at Johnson & Inc., I love coffee, my favorite food would be a nice salad, and my favorite movie is _Friday the 13_ _th_ _!_ "

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to me, I couldn't tell if she was angry or just scared but after looking into my eyes for a good 30 seconds she said

"My name is Nicolette Petrova, I am 25 years old, I also took a break but only for 3 years to travel as well. I am also a Taurus, I love most food to be honest, I do not work, I love coffee as well, my favorite food would be vegetarian quesadilla's with guacamole and my favorite movie would be the _Titanic_ ….. I think I may like you Sam Winchester, but I must go home now. You may write me a text and we can continue this conversation"

She turned and walked away and I felt the smallest victory, God I felt I was on cloud nine with her. Nothing could break my mood… Until my phone rang and I saw Deans name across the screen.

Nicolette's POV

As I walked out of class I had the weirdest feeling that I could trust Sam Winchester, so he liked scary movies, and to keep his body in good shape. Well that much was obvious, but I wanted to know more, it took everything I had to say that we should slowly get to know each other. What I wanted to say was

"I wouldn't mind if you came home with me and we could get to know each other better…."

But I stopped myself for multiple reasons first being that I have never nor was I currently that type of girl. To be honest I was still a virgin, and my second reason is I needed to make sure he as safe and not going to harm me. But I felt this undeniable pull towards him like leaving him was wrong. As I left the building I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and it felt like I had gotten shocked. As I turned to asses the threat I saw it was Sam Winchester and he looked just as shocked as I did on what just happened.

He said "I just thought I'd walk you to your car, so you get there safely…"

He smiled and looked into my eyes, suddenly my heart was going a mile a minute. I wanted him to hold me to put his arms around me and kiss me on the head. Father what was happening to me, it was forbidden for angels to love humans.

All I could muster was "Thank you"

We walked in silence until we got my parking spot where my baby was. She was a Porsche 911 turbo, as I turned to say thanks again I saw Sam's eyes were bugging out of his head at my car. I chuckled thinking of how I had convinced some CEO to let me have it as charity.

He said "Sweet ride, how can you afford something like this with no job? Or to go to school with no job?"

Suddenly I was worried again he was asking too many questions I didn't have answers to.. I couldn't tell him the truth so I went with the likely truth

"My parents are rich so they let me take the car and they pay for me to go to school and for all my living expenses…."

He said "Wow, that must be nice"

He didn't say it in a mean way just in a sad way, like he could have had that also but lost it.

I said "Well thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow, you may call or message me if you would like"

He said "I will".

There was so much promise in those two words, that made me giddy while driving the two miles back to my condo. As I went inside, I felt the evil and that left it smell, in my condo waiting for me.

The man hiding came out and said "Well look what we have here boys, we were thinking it was some garrison angel but no the mother of garrisons.

I quickly discarded of them by zapping out the demon from within. I knew these were just messenger demons not the one who was truly looking for me. I would find him or her and dispose of them, so Sam Winchester is not in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and his angel Chpt 4 11/25/2015

Sam's POV

Dean…. I couldn't put into words how I felt about his name showing up across my screen. So I didn't, I clicked the silence button to follow Nicolette, just to get another chance to talk to her. To just be in her presence. I did catch up to her and walk her to her car. As I said my goodbyes I realized a few things about her, firstly her family was from money. I don't know how I feel about that…. Secondly that I had promised to contact her. As she pulled out of the parking garage my phone went off again with Dean's name across the screen. I had a choice to make to answer or to ignore, seems simple but it was one I struggled with. I decided to answer knowing Dean would just continue to call on intervals until I did pick up.

"Hey Dean…"

He said "Hey Sammy just wanted to let you know I'm coming to San Fran on a small hunting case."

Truthfully, I was shocked Dean and I had both made promises to live normal lives or about as normal as they can get for us.

"Dean, I though we weren't hunting? And great thanks for telling me but unless you need my help, you don't need my permission."

Dean replied "I know, I don't need your help ass, I just wondered if we might do it together for old times sake… It seems like a simple demon case. You know exercise some demons, grab a few beers and burgers, catch up, then I'll be out of your hair."

I really didn't want to help or be apart of anything that had to do with hunting, but some time with my brother might be nice, he was the only person who knows the real me and the only family I have left…..

"Fine Dean, but lets be quick, in and out and done…. Ill do the research and try to figure out what's going on while you make your way here."

He replied "Sounds good Sammy, I'm about 4 hours away, text me your address, and we will get together and start bye."

As he hung up I had a small feeling of dread, I had just agreed to something I had promised myself I wouldn't do. As I made my way home I wasn't thinking about the case or Dean but of Nicolette. She had really gotten under my skin and I had just met her. I spent the next four hours looking into people in the area who had made it big and then mysteriously died. Sounded like a rouge crossroad demon to me, and when Dean got here he agreed with me. So as we figured out the next victim a Micaella Woods who had the #1 best seller and made millions of her first ever written novel, we got all of our stuff together to hunt the demon.

We seen arrived at Micaellas 3 story condo in downtown San Fran and stated that we were here as FBI agents that were looking into the murders of other elitist in the area. As we were talking we heard a lot of glass crashing and yelling from directly above us. We ran upstairs as quickly as possible knowing the cross-roads demon had come to collect her soul. To my astonishment found the demon being killed by none other than Nicolette. She was standing there in all white and glowing it seemed from within with large white wings protruding from her back. I was in shock and as her head whipped around to take on the next level of demon's when her glowing white eyes found me the light that had been seemingly been emanating from her stopped.

She said "Sam Winchester…" in horror

I was speechless but mustered a "yeah…"

I couldn't believe the girl I was attracted to so deeply was not human. It crushed me, but I had little time to contemplate this before I heard from next to me

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now" Dean said as he pulled out the sliver blade that killed angels.

Nicolettes POV

As the man next to Sam asked "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now" and pulled the angel weapon on me,

I panicked, kill me why would he want to kill me? I put my hands up in a non aggressive fashion to show I meant no harm.

I also said "Please I will not hurt you, I was only after the demon"

The man next to Sam didn't seem quite convinced and said "And just how do you know my brother?"

I replied quickly "I go to school with him we have two classes together and we just met today"

He still seemed wary as he asked "And just what the hell are you?"

This was even harder still to answer because there was no clear cut version to what I was, so for a moment I struggled with the answer.

I finally said "For all intensive purposes I'm half angel half human, but stronger than both"

They both started at me and the woman who was standing behind them all this time had chosen this moment to faint. Sam and the other man laid her in bed and walked with me outside to finish the conversation.

Sam asked "Did you know who I was the whole time?"

He looked truly hurt and betrayed, but the answer was no and was I suppose to know who they were? They were obviously hunters but why would I know them?

I answered "No I do not know either of you I'm sorry"

They both looked at each other with shock and amusement, then the man said "Really, we find that hard to believe since every Supernatural being knows who we are."

He had the hardest stare that made me feel guilty and as though he could also see right through me but not in the good way Sam could.

I answered honestly "I am sorry I do not know of any hunters, and even if I did I would not harm Sam and since you seem important to Sam I would not harm you either."

They both looked at me skeptically but Sam's eyes went from betrayed and offensive to soft and warm yet again. Finally the other man spoke

"I'm Dean Winchester, Sam's brother, we were here tonight to save that woman and kill a cross roads demon, but it seems you beat us to it."

I responded "I'm sorry had I known of your intent I would have let you have it, I just thought I'd rid the world of one more evil, since he sent his henchmen to kill me. And to be honest I did it to keep Sam safe…."

I felt my face redden so fast, but Sam looked at me with such adoration in this moment I caught myself smiling at him. Dean I assume saw this non verbal interaction between us and said

"Is there something going on here?"

I simply responded " I'm not sure but I would be glad to explain everything to you guys if you want to come back to my condo."


	5. Chapter 5

11/27/2015

Sam's POV

As we entered her luxury condo I was hit with the sudden scent of vanilla and orchards. It was her smell, and I had never felt more at home. She seemed at ease and comfortable here even though it was obvious she did not have any person belongings making this her home. Right on queue Dean had to take the smile right off her face by saying

"So why don't you start talking…."

She looked at him with some reserve but when her eyes landed on me she had nothing but trust in her eyes.

She then said to Dean "If I tell you who I am and what I am you have to promise two things first being what I tell you does not leave this room, it is of the upmost secrecy, most of heaven does not know about me. Second if I tell you, you have to promise not to harm or kill me."

To me it seemed pretty straightforward but Dean hesitated, as if after saving Micaella and not harming us, and bringing us back to her home, she was going to decide now was the time to hurt us.

He said " Fine, agreed."

She looked at both of us and said "I'm Nicolette an ex-angel of the Lord, but I was cast out of heaven by one of my 3 siblings. When God made the world he also created angels to help lead humans in the correct path. He created four original angels that all other angels would be made from if you will. The names if the four were Michael, Lucifer, Katarina, and myself. As I'm sure you know the bible says God created the earth in 7 days. Well its true but days in Gods time is different from days in your terms of time. It was closer to 7 million years your time. Anyways… So the four of us "grew up" and ran heaven as God created human-kind. But God had bigger plans for us… He created us in pairs if you will. Michael and I were the just, kind and logical ones. While Lucifer and Katarina were hot tempered, power hungry and very jealous. You would think God created Michael and I to be a pair but no God wanted balance so my "other half" if you will was Lucifer. We fought all the time, he said that I was ungrateful to the father whom had given me life, and I said he was jealous of the humans. Michael had similar issues with Katarina, and he grew much more weary than I did and decided God's plans were not for him. He wanted me to rule heaven with him. I said no and that father had his reasons for the trials with our pairs. He grew angry at me for not wanting what he wanted. My sister Katarina grew jealous that he wanted me and not her so made a plan with Lucifer to punish me. She told me I was to go to hell after Lucifer was imprisoned there for his action in Eden, and to tell him myself that I refused to be his mate, I owed him that much. So being the kind of person I was of course I did what I thought was right, and Katarina went to Michael in my absence and told him I had decided to take Lucifer as my mate to rule heaven hell, and earth. He naturally believed her since I would not be with him…. The truth was I wanted to love as the humans did and I did not feel that for either of them. Michael felt I needed to be punished for my betrayal, he fashioned me a human cage to keep my soul in, and cast me to earth. I think it was by Gods grace I wasn't killed and I was allowed to keep my grace and wings. So that's the story take it or leave it."

Nicolette's POV

The look that Dean gave me was one of disbelief and Sam's was one of confusion. They both looked over my body as if expecting the angel to come leaking out of it. I waited for it sink in for them, but I could tell they both were just having such a hard time with the concept. Finally Sam said,

"How do I come into this? I know you feel something between us the same as I do so what is that?"

It was not the question I was expecting but a good one none the less that I wasn't sure about completely.

I said "I'm not sure Sam its against angel laws for our two species to mate… and even worse for the conception of a half breed, while I said I was a half breed for all intensive purposes, I'm not I was made not conceived and born."

Sam and Dean both had a look that they might know something I did not.

Dean said "You said Lucifer was your what… soul mate?"

I replied "Ha, I guess for the purpose of understanding the concept yes…"

Dean said "Well Sam is Lucifer's true vessel… don't know if that makes a difference."

I mulled that over I had not even thought of my mates human vessel, and yet here he was sweet, kind and sitting right in front of me. Suddenly I was afraid of Sam if he was anything like Lucifer I could not love him. But then logic spoke to me and said Sam had already proven that he was nothing like Lucifer. But at the same time Lucifer was charming and was not always the way he was towards the end. Arhhhgggggg! This fight with myself was going no where. I stood up with the intention to clear my head and just get away from this situation. I hadn't noticed Sam rising behind me to come to me.

"Please don't go I barley know you and you already mean so much to me. I can practically feel your panic, and I get the sense that your going to leave and I'm never going to see you again."

I had to admit the thought had crossed my mind but hearing the tone in Sam's voice, it was one of desperation. I turned around to look at him and he had tears in his eyes. I glanced at Dean and saw the most bewildered look on his face. I didn't even realize what came out of my mouth until I said

"Sam I could never leave you."

Even as I spoke it, I knew it to be true. Sam quickly turned and said to Dean,

"Dean you can go back to my place I'm going to stay here with her tonight."

Dean replied in a angry way "So what you just believe everything she says… and now your going to sleep with her? Sam your acting like your under some spell, and I have half a mind to knock you unconscious and take you as far away from here as humanly possible."

I suddenly got very defensive of Sam and made to step in front of him, but as I was getting in position Sam pulled my chin to his face and kissed me. I was momentarily stunned, and his mouth was amazingly kind and gentle. My first kiss, but in that nanosecond it all changed, I saw a blonde girl on the sealing in a pool of fire, dying,… Jessica? And then saw Dean getting torn to pieces by a hell hound and dying. Then Sam was jumping into hell with… Lucifer inside him, I then saw him having his soul put back in by death? What was happening?


	6. Chapter 6

Nikki's notes 12/03/2015

Sam's POV

I suddenly saw flashes of a younger Lucifer and Michael. I saw, more like felt her falling from heaven, everything was burning. I then saw her weak and struggling among many people, I saw her and a man who was talking to her but his face was blurry, with emotions of deep sadness. As I pulled away from her I saw that she was equally as shocked. It was as though I had just seen her whole life flash before my eyes.

She said "Who's Jessica?"

Dean and I both looked at each other, Dean looked sad for me and I had just felt the pain for the woman I lost. The memories of Jessica came flooding back to me, her blonde hair, her laugh, the way she wasn't afraid of anything, so headstrong. She was always pushing me to be better and to do better. To not let my past hold me back and I adored her for it.

"She was my fiancé but she was killed… by a demon… That we killed."

She replied "I know I saw what happened Sam, I am so unbelievably sorry."

I could see from the look on her face she had seen it first hand because she herself looked as though she might cry. As I saw this I also thought of how much Nicolette reminded me of Jess. I said suddenly as the pain came rushing back from the memory "I felt and saw you fall from heaven… It was the most pain I've ever felt."

Dean said "And just how did you all see each others memories?" He eyed Nicolette with such suspicion that she was going to cower under his glare, but she looked just as bewildered as me.

She said "If I knew I would tell you but I've never kissed anyone before much less seen and felt there memories."

Dean seemed to think for a moment, he seemed unsatisfied with her answer as though someone had to know what was going and she just didn't want to tell him the big secret. I could tell Dean was so uneasy about this whole thing, we had learned you can't trust angels, even the ones that seem good. I saw the decision before he turned and screamed "CASSSSSSS"

I had barley a moment to register what dean was doing before we all heard a "yes" come from the corner of the room.

Dean said "Cas do you know this angel? Or whatever she is, She claims to be an 'original' angel of heaven named Nicolette, just tell me she is who she says she is and that she is safe!"

Cas looked around Dean to Nicolette and at first I saw no recognition in his eyes but then he looked her in her eyes and saw complete awe and wonder.

"Its not possible, we were told that you were punished in the most severe manner for you betrayal of heaven and God… Nicolette is it really you?"

She smiled as if with an old friend "Yes, Castiel it is me, I can't believe you have found your way back to me."

Nicolette's POV

I can't believe Castiel my first angel from my own grace and feathers was standing in front of me. He had been my left hand always loyal, patient and loved me dearly. He was there fighting his way to save me the day I had been cast to earth.

"You are alive, but not fully angel. I can still sense your grace and wings, but I can also sense the humanity within you. How is this possible? We are were led to believe that you had been killed by Michael. All the garrison refused to fight for heaven for the longest time in protest in your unfair murder. We scoured the earth just incase you had survived and made it down here."

She replied in the softest voice and manner "Castiel, I was not killed but cast to earth in a cage much like Lucifer's but in the fashion of my human body. I was warded and invisible to all angels, unless introduced by a human. I saw you and tried to contact you but was unable. I have missed you dearly."

I saw the look on Sam and Dean's faces almost in complete horror of this situation.

Castiel also turned to them and said "You do not realize what you have stumbled upon, she is one of the four rightful leaders of heaven and as you know two of them are currently in a cage in hell, and the other was killed long ago for her treachery. She will not hurt you, but it is now her time to return to heaven to take lead of the angels."

I realized that he wanted me home in the biblical sense but that couldn't happen only God could let me in and I knew he was long gone. I had almost forgot the reason that Dean had called Castiel here when I said

"Castiel, I cannot return with you I am banned from home and only father can let me return, as we both known he is gone. But that is not the reason Dean summoned you here. I have never kissed anyone before, but when I kissed Sam I saw his memories and vice versa. Castiel is there something I don't know?"

He seemed confused and to think hard and after what seemed like an hour of silence he said "I haven't seen it since Michael and your sister took the throne. And the only reason I knew about it is they had me as the personal guard so I saw what happened between them after they mated… "

Sam said "Mated? Cas we just kissed not … mated"

"Yes and because you only kissed it was a brief look into the others soul and mind, like I was saying after Katarina and Michael mated they were able to read each others minds at all times, feel what the other was feeling and it made them so powerful, but that is also how Michael found out about your innocence. If I believe I'm correct its called the curse of soul mates, but as to why Sam is your soul mate while Lucifer also is, is curious."

Dean spoke up out of this deep thought "We thought maybe it was because Sam was Lucifer's true vessel."

Castiel responded "Maybe but its Lucifer's essence or soul that is matched with her, but since Lucifer has been within you before Sam it seems the best possible explanation. So that means if you two ever mate that you would seal the bond between you and your souls would almost become one. It also means that your lives would be tethered to one another so if one of you dies so does the other, unless by the others hand."


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki's Notes 12/04/2015

Sam's POV

I was in a dream I had to be, this was crazy, this angel… she was my… and if we mated we would be…

She said "Sam sit down you look a bit pale."

She was right I felt like I would never truly understand what I felt for her but she was meant to be with Lucifer. Was she just as evil and malicious as he was? But at that moment as I looked up at her and into her eyes I saw kindness and fear, raw and alive. After everything Dean and I have been through in the past 8 years, for me to finally find the girl of my dreams, and she came with a past that I didn't know if I could deal with. She was ancient, and her siblings were so evil, but I couldn't deny how I felt about her.

"Sam its getting late and I think your perfectly safe here, Ill take Cas with me back to your place and we will reconvene in the morning about what this all means and what we should do."

That meant her and I would be alone all night in the same apartment and I would have to do my best to not sleep with her… great.

"Sounds good guys, I'll call you in the morning."

As they left, I closed the door and locked it. I turned to her and saw tears streaming down her face and her back shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe I found everything I wanted in this human life, which of course is you, and because I wasn't told about this whole thing, we either have to decide whether we want to become one or have to stay as far away from each other as possible. I just want you for as long as I am allowed to exist."

I couldn't believe how weak she sounded and so defeated she was, she had spent all this time searching for me, waiting for me and now here she was. She had me and yet if I were to not choose her, she would be heartbroken.

"I want you just as bad, its just this isn't normal for humans, we don't just become infatuated with one another and then tether our souls together. Humans usually date for a long period of time and then they get engaged for a bit then they get married, and then have kids and do their best to spend the rest of their lives together. So I'm not saying that I don't want to be bonded with you I would just like to take some time to get used to a relationship with you."

I thought it was fair to ask, so she said "Okay sounds fair."

We decided it was time to go to sleep I was totally exhausted and she seemed the same way. As I underdressed down to my boxers, she took off all of her clothes without a second thought and climbed into her king sized bed.

"Uh, Nicolette, this whole not bonding thing would be easier if you weren't lying naked next to me all night, not that you aren't gorgeous, but a man can only have so much self control when it comes to you."

She looked up at me and seemed confused like she forgot she was naked and just simply rolled her eyes before she hopped out of bed and put on a silky purple nightgown. I liked that she thought I was silly for this request, and chuckled as I lowered into her incredibly soft mattress. We didn't touch at first but I felt her shiver so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. I feel asleep so quickly, I hadn't even realized it.

Nicolette's POV

I had never had a problem with being naked, but Sam didn't want the temptation. I almost had to giggle at the fact that he couldn't resist me. He had his arms wrapped around me as he drifted off into sleep. I could tell he was out because he got so heavy. I went over the whole day and what Castiel had said about if one of us dies after we mate then the other also dies, unless its by Sam himself or me. What Castiel did not know is that I could not be killed, not by my brothers or sister, only by father himself could we be destroyed. All of the sudden Sam's arms tighten around me so hard I thought he was trying to suffocate me, but then he started to scream. I had no idea what was going on or what was causing him pain, but after giving his body a once over to the best of my ability considering the hogtie I was in. I decided the pain must be internal, but after using my grace to heal him he was still screaming and now he was holding me so tight, I couldn't breathe, he was going to kill me. I did the only thing I could think, I kissed him to see what was going on, hoping it would give me some clue as to what was going on. As I put my lips against his, it felt like my skin was on fire and I saw Sam being tortured by Lucifer, I ran towards them to stop this but found that no matter how hard I ran I was not going anywhere. This was useless, I pulled my lips off of him grabbed his arms and pried them off of me, straddled him and screamed,

"SAAAAAAMMMMMM"

His eyes flew open and he was covered in sweat, he bolted upright and his nose was at the same level as mine.

"What's going on, why are you on top of me? Are you okay? Why were you screaming?"

I looked at him in exasperation, he had been the one sweating and suffocating me and yet he was acting as though I had done something wrong.

"Sam, you were having a horrible nightmare, you were almost suffocating me, I kissed you to see what was wrong and I saw… well you know whom I saw, and I couldn't get to you so I screamed and you woke."

He looked around kind of disorientated, "I'm sorry babe… Oh I mean Nicolette… Listen I feel horrible can we please go back to sleep?"

"Yes of course… good night Sam Winchester."

 _ **2 months Later…**_

As I walked into our apartment, I was hit with the scent of my favorite food, eggplant parmesan. I knew my amazing soul mate was making me my favorite dinner after a long day with Castiel. Castiel had taken over heaven in my place and we were doing our best to clean it up and restore order. Dean had made the permanent move to San Fran to be closer to Sam and I. He took Sam's apartment and Sam moved in with me. We are getting closer to becoming soul mates and sealing the bond. We have had to remain abstinent this whole time, but I can tell the time is coming. As I walked into the kitchen and saw Sam cooking away, I said

"Hello my love, how has your day been so far?"

"Great babe, Dinner is almost done."

I went back to our room and put on a silky night gown, it was the color of a beautiful sunset, orange. His favorite color, as I was washing my face I heard Sam say

"Nicolette…"

I replied "Yes Sam, is everything okay?"

He replied "There is someone here at the door… Would you mind coming out…"

I was so tired and didn't feel like seeing anyone but Sam, but I walked out to see a young woman sitting at my counter with short mahogany hair, looking down at her fingers.

I said "Hi is there something I could help you with?"

She turned around and I took in her features, I recognized them almost immediately… Katarina?


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki's Notes 12/07/2015

Sam's POV

As soon as she said "Katarina?" I was on high alert and had the angel blade out so fast and ready to jump into action. How could I have been so silly just to let any old stranger into our home, and wait wasn't she suppose to be dead? I looked at her with such hate that it was probably emanating from me.

She said quickly "Listen sister I know I have done horrible things to you in the past but I have come to make up for my sins."

I looked at Nicolette and she seemed confused, and maybe even kind of happy. How could she fall for this? To me I could see that this girl… angel.. thing was evil. I started to move forward to protect Nicolette but she said

"Sam don't, she can't hurt me, even if she wanted to. Sister what are you doing here? How are you alive? What are you? I can sense your not angel any longer, but I can also feel you aren't human so what has happened to you?"

Every cell in my body told me that this girl was a threat, as I watched her very closely, she looked to me and then to Nicolette and then back again. A knowing smile spread across her face slowly, she then said

"Sister I know this isn't your mate but he seems to share the bond with you, I can feel it. Michael and I we, uh, well that's another story for another day, have you mated with him?"

"No sister, I haven't we are waiting until we are married, we aren't completely sure how its possible but we just know that he is a my soul mate, but we have not sealed the bond, not that its any of your business Katarina."

"My name is no longer Katarina! I have changed it because I detest who I used to be. Please call me Micaella. Sister I mean it when I say I have come to atone for my sins. What I did to you was, unforgiveable, but I know the kind of person you are, and I know that you will let me redeem myself somehow. I can also help you figure out how the bond works, at least some aspects of it…"

They both seemed deep in thought and I was just in such shock about this whole situation is was like I was frozen in time. I finally decided to speak up,

"Listen, I know she may trust you but I don't, I have seen and felt what your betrayal has done to her and to be honest you can rot in hell for it. I love her deeply and refuse to sit back and let her forgive you because that is the type of person she is, just to let you destroy her again."

She looked at me with some respect and a lot of curiosity. We all stood there silent, Nicolette thinking about my words, Katarina looking hopefully to her sister for acceptance, and me looking to her sister to let her know she wasn't welcome here. Finally Katarina broke the silence

"It's funny I remember the bond, I mean I know you all haven't sealed it but still having the bond was the best thing that had ever happened to me, he's so defensive over you because of it. He wants you happy, and safe; above all safe. It's funny to see it from the outside, it must be hard to have control over the uh…. Physical parts. I remember the attraction, the lust, the love. What I did to you was the worst mistake of my life and hiding it from Michael after we sealed the bond was… Well it didn't last obviously and he punished me most severely."

I said "You need to leave, you can leave a way for her to contact you, but you need to go now."

Katarina looked at me about to protest when Nicolette said "I agree I have had enough of this for one day Katarina leave your number and I will call you."

As she finished Dean opened the door and before he saw the situation or that there was someone here he said

"Hey Sammy, is dinner ready?"

He soon saw Katarina and stopped dead and pulled out his angel blade.

Nicolette's POV

Dean! No! was all I could think she would kill him so quick he wouldn't even see it happen, so I moved forward to do the only thing I could think of which was to jump between them. As I did this the angel blade pierced my side, and then everyone froze as I fell to the ground. I had never felt a pain like this before, all the sudden Sam was rushing towards me but he was blurry, unfocused. I could hear in the distance someone saying

"Leave her, I will heal her, to be honest I'm surprised she doesn't self heal, but I guess its part of the human punishment."

That's when everything went dark, it was beautiful, painless. I was not aware how much time had passed, when suddenly I awoke with a jerk. Sam was asleep in the chair in the corner of our room, he was in such a deep sleep he didn't even hear me get up and make my way to the kitchen. As I walked down the hall I heard voices

"Well if you hadn't of pulled out the angel blade and moved towards me like you were going to kill me, then I wouldn't have gone to kill you first."

"I pull out a weapon when the situation looks dangerous and there is an outsider I was not told about. It's called defense! In this world its kill or be killed and I was not about to be killed no matter who you are."

I came out from around the corner and saw Dean and Katarina fighting, standing on opposite ends of the couch. When they saw me they both jumped up, and then both of their heads snapped around towards the other.

Katarina said "She's my sister, I will make sure she's okay."

Dean chuckled and said "You're the reason she has been 'blessed' to a eternal life on this god forsaken earth, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, move."

As Dean walked towards me Sam came our from behind me and said "guys its okay she's my fiancé and I will take care of her."

I looked up into Sam's beautiful chocolate brown eyes and just melted. I turned my head back to them and said

"Dean, Katarina, I would like you both to attempt to get along. I am tired and I can feel that Sam is also, you both are welcome to your own guest rooms."

Katarina quickly but shyly said "Please sister call me Micaella, it is my preferred name."

I turned to leave and they both muttered "Goodnight". Sam pulled me into bed when I realized I was no longer in any pain and I pulled up my shirt to see the skin was soft and perfect as it had been before I was stabbed.

"Sam, what happened who healed me?"

He replied "Oh, uh, Cas came as soon as you fell, and he healed you and then left."

I nodded my head letting him know I understood what had happened and it was nice to know Castiel came and healed me. My mind had started to wonder off not really feeling all that tired. I was thinking about us getting married; we had gotten engaged and never really talked about when we were going to get married.

"Sam, when do you want to get married?"

He was silent but he had tensed up a bit. He took his sweet time to think over that answer.

"I haven't given it much thought, why do you ask?"

"I think I'm ready like whenever we can, I don't need a big expensive wedding, maybe just go to the court house and then have a party at a nice place."

He was silent yet again, I spoke up this time and said "what's your hesitation?"

He replied "Oh, no its not hesitation! I just want it to be perfect, but I think I am also ready, seeing you lay there with blood coming out of you, I thought I was going to die myself. I couldn't imagine loosing you, your everything I have ever wanted, you may not be perfect, but you are mine."

"Lets do a court house marriage and then we can have a grand party with an open bar, we can do it on the beach! I love the beach I always feel so at peaceful the beach! Oh please Sam I could get this together within two weeks!"

He looked at me with such an adoring smile and just rolled his eyes and said "Okay fine, just tell me where to be, what to wear, and what I need to bring. I'll be there baby."


	9. Chapter 9

Nikki's Notes 12/10/2015

 _ **Sam's POV**_

The next few weeks were crazy, it was all a blur of normalcy. Work then school, then studying for the impending finals, and of course some wedding planning. I couldn't believe I was finally getting married, part of me was so excited, and another part of me was nervous. I wasn't nervous to marry her I was nervous about the soul mate bond. I had never shared that type of bond with anyone and Dean and I had always had secrets. So for someone to know everything about me made me nervous. Katarina had been hanging around despite my cold attitude and obvious disapproval; she senses my nervousness and says I will like it, I will crave it even, it will make us stronger. It kills me that Nicolette trusts her so much and while she only stayed with us that first night, she's around a lot. I have a weapon so close to where I sleep and I lock the door, something about her seems off. I was mulling all this over while getting my books together for one of my last classes when I ran into her and her eyes were black as night. My instincts took over and I pulled out the angel blade on her.

"You're a demon?!"

I knew it, I knew she was evil and this had been her punishment, Michael had made her the thing that angels hated the most. It was kind of funny but I had no time to think about this because she said

"Yes okay, please don't hurt me! I really don't want to hurt you, but if you don't get that thing away from me I will hurt you."

I lowered the weapon but didn't put it away to let her know that if she tried anything I would use it. I looked over at the clock behind me and realized that if I didn't leave now I would be late and miss the final. I needed to go to I threw my backpack over my shoulder and said

"Listen stay here, and don't do anything until I get back with Nicolette and you can tell her."

I bolted out the door and jumped in my car and made my way to school. I knew Nicolette would be there waiting for me and wondering why I was so late. As I parked and ran across campus, I burst through the door just before the exam started. I quietly made my way to the back of the room and took my seat next to her.

"Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine we just need to talk after the exam."

She nodded her head and became silent as the final was passed around. We had two hours to complete it, but weird things kept happening during the final. It was when I got to a question I didn't know the answer to, the answer suddenly popped into my head and it was something I'd never studied. It was so strange but I was pretty sure I aced it and Nicolette and I both left our last final beaming. I turned to her to ask about the test, but before I could even ask she said

"Why didn't you study the Pure Food Act?"

How did she know that was what I didn't study and that's what I would have gotten wrong on the test?

"How did you know that I didn't?"

"Oh I uh just… okay well for the past two weeks I've been reading your mind more and more easily, sometimes without even thinking about it. I didn't mean to I was going over the question and I knew the answer and then I wondered if you did and suddenly I knew you didn't so I thought of the answer and you seemed to just know it. Katarina say's its because we are getting closer to sealing the bond… I don't know Sam everyday that passes I feel it getting stronger, I am sorry and I will try and control it better."

I could feel and tell she felt bad, but I wasn't mad. Hell she saved my ass on that exam, and instinctively I wanted to make her feel better.

"Hey I'm not mad, I just haven't had it happen so effortlessly before, ya know? Remember I've never had someone know me on such a deep level before so I'm adjusting a bit. But now we focus on our wedding this weekend."

I knew that would make her feel better to talk wedding stuff, she had done such a good job planning it all in two weeks, and getting ready for finals, part of me wondered if she was actually wonder woman. Even though it was a late May afternoon there was still a chill in the air. We made our way back to her car and turned on the heat.

"Now that we have a moment to talk without anyone overhearing us, there is something I have to tell you…"

I could see the look in her eyes of curiosity, I could also feel her trying to penetrate my mind to find the source of my worry and anxiety. She was getting better at this whole connection thing a lot quicker than me. I did my best to push her out, I wanted to tell her and have her see it for herself not through my memories.

"It's Katarina… she….she a… well this is hard to say but she's a…. um demon."

 _ **Nicolette's POV**_

DEMON! He had to be joking, but as soon as I searched his expression for the joke I saw none. He had to be mistaken, her and I had finally become close again, she wouldn't keep something like this from me… would she? I was in such shock, but I could tell Sam was waiting for me to process this info and waiting for my reaction. I didn't want to believe him, but through the bond I could feel that he truly believed what he was saying.

"Sam, how…? When…? Why…? What…?"

That was all I could muster, when my true reaction hit me, I turned the car on threw it into reverse, then drive and drove so fast back to the apartment that Sam had his eyes closed in fear of my driving. Wuss he lived. As I pulled into my designated spot in the garage for my complex, and threw the car into park then cut the engine, I was fuming. I was making my way up to the apartment so fast and in such a fury the perfectly cloudless day had suddenly turned to thunder and lightning. As I stomped through the doorway I saw her sitting there and I threw every last bit of grace and power I had at her. I came down upon her with all the fury I had,

"How could you not tell me you were a DEMON! The very thing we were made to kill and rid the earth of and your one of them?! You never thought to mention that 'sister'?! I want you out! NOW! And never come back you have hurt me for the last time."

She didn't say a word and just left out the door passing by Sam, and giving him the dirtiest look.

"Don't even think about hurting him, I will kill you."

I had never been more angry but the truth as I was less angry with her and more angry with myself. I knew how Katarina was so I wasn't overly surprised. But I was the one who had been so naïve to fall for it again! Sam came over and wrapped his arms around me, and I just sobbed into them.

I had plans for tonight, my bachelorette party the night before flying to Hawaii tomorrow for the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner, and then the wedding on Sunday. Then we get 3 weeks in Hawaii to relax and "honeymoon". I knew I needed to pull myself together and get ready for tonight. Something just felt weird, like parts of the universe were coming together. I ignored this feeling with a showered and turned myself into a normal looking 25 year old, by the time I was done, I looked like an excited bride to be. A few girls I had made friends with at school came and picked me up in a limo, I turned to Sam and said

"I promise I'll be good, I will be home I swear it, just don't wait up."

I smiled and waved, and the girls hooted and hollered at my sexy fiancé. We went to an all male strip club, I had never been to this type of thing so to have males that weren't Sam put their bodies against mine made me very nervous. Plus the girls kept putting new glasses of champagne in my hands every chance they got. I was quite drunk by the end of the night. I had told them I was going to the bathroom to freshen up, but really I had gone out the back door to get some fresh air. I decided to call Sam and see how his night was going, since he was also having his bachelor party tonight, but it just rang and went to voicemail. I had been out their drinking in the fresh air, when I heard the last voice I would ever want to hear say

"Why hello my love, long time no see."

"Yes sister it really has been too long and if it weren't for you and Katarina coming together we would have never put aside our differences and found a way out of the cage."

I had been frozen, unable to think, move, process, but eventually I did and I moved upon instinct. I turned to see if it was truly them or just the alcohol. No they were standing before me with large smiles on their faces.

"You see my love we both decided that you should not be allowed to live any longer, you pose a threat to the new rule in heaven we would like to make."

Lucifer's voice felt like ice had been dumped all over my body I replied as confidently as I could

"Neither of you will rule heaven."

Michael chuckled "Well see about that, well I guess you wont."

They came down on me so fast I barley saw what happened until I felt blinding pain on my head, back, and ribs. My vision was starting to go black before I saw the red of her hair and her lips. The last thing I could think about was Sam before falling into unconsciousness.

 _ **Sorry it took so long to post this chapter guys. Same as the characters I had been going through finals week, so I was super busy but I'm back and going to be writing consistently again! enjoy! this chapter has some major plot twists! reviews always helpful!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sam's POV**_

My bachelor's party was in very Dean fashion, strippers, booze, and of course some gambling over pool. We were having a great time most of the night, while I wasn't big on the strippers; the rest of it was enjoyable. Dean on the other hand was having a blast with the strippers, even though he thought I was being too much of a prude so he "took up my slack". Cas had also shown up for this ordeal, but it was just us three. I had never given much thought to having more guy friends for this occasion, so I wasn't sad that there wasn't a bigger crowd. Everything was going great it was close to midnight and I had stopped drinking an hour ago to sober up a bit. That's when it hit me this blinding pain and dizziness. I feel to my knees in pain, Dean and Cas was at my side in an instant and pulling me up, but I felt paralyzed. I couldn't describe what was happening it was almost as though I had gotten hit over the head with something. Then I suddenly couldn't breathe, and I felt excruciating pain in my lungs. Was I being attacked? It all stopped so suddenly and I couldn't feel any pain. I just felt tired. What the hell had happened... Dean and Cas were looking at me like I had just had a seizure. Something felt wrong, so wrong.

"What happened? Was I attacked?"

They both looked at me like they couldn't understand what I was saying.

Dean replied, "no, no one touched you Sammy, you just went down."

Cas was now looking at me very hard like trying so hard to read something from me that was locked away deep.

"Sam, this question may seem odd, but how close have you gotten to sealing the bond?"

"Oh uh, well… I mean close but we're waiting until we marry to fully seal it if you know what I mean..."

"But since you have come close you have sealed a good part of it, so this may be only a theory and I don't wish for anyone to overreact, but he might be feeling her pain."

I felt a flurry of panic, what if she was hurt, or even worse dying. I would feel it or at least know it right? Maybe Cas was right may be that was her way of telling me? I had been lying down trying not to overreact like Cas had asked when my phone rang, and my ringtone for Nicolette came clear out. I was so relieved in that moment that I picked it up and said

"God I'm glad you called"

Katarina replied "Sam listen I know how you feel about me, but I'm pretty sure I saved her life tonight, she's very badly injured and close to death. Get Cas over here as quickly as possible. "

My heart had literally just stopped in my chest. I couldn't loose her not now, not this close to finally being married together. Cas saw my expression and took the phone from me. So that pain I had been feeling was from her, and she wasn't dead? I thought I was dying. I had not really been paying attention to what was happening around me after that, but Cas had taken the phone and said something. Next thing I knew Dean and Cas were practically carrying me to the car. Everything was a blur, one moment we were in the car the next we were in some back alley and there was blood everywhere.

Cas was the first to speak and he said, "What happened here?"

Katarina looked scared to leave Nicolette, so she said, "I had come to apologize when her "friends" said she had gone to the bathroom. I looked in there and couldn't find her. So I saw a door that led to the back alley, and decided maybe she went out for some fresh air. Well that was when I found her being beaten to death by none other than our brothers."

Everyone's faces were struck in horror, and even in my own mind I couldn't help thinking how could that be possible? When last time I checked they were both sealed in the cage? I had so many questions... but I didn't know where to start.

I said quickly "Cas we can discuss the how after you have healed her please."

Cas said "oh yes of course"

He made his way over to her and healed her. When he said "her wounds are extensive and it may take multiple healings from me, but for now she is stable."

"Thank you Cas, can we please take her home and talk about this there."

We all silently agreed and got into the car to go back home, I had so may things running through my head. Like one how had Nicolette who was more powerful than Katarina not been able to flight them off but Katarina had been able to? Another was how did they get out of the cage? Third was how did I fit into all of this? I'm sure that I would have more questions, but those were my top three. We got back and put her to bed, she seemed to only be sleeping. Cas gave her another healing, he assured me she would be fine come morning, and that the weekend would go as planned. Even though I had a deep mistrust of Katarina I could not deny that it seemed she had truly saved my future wife's life. So even though it went against my better judgment I walked over to where she was standing against the window and said

"Hey listen I wanted to thank you, I know you didn't have to save her especially after how we both treated you, but for whatever you reasons were thank you."

She looked just as surprised as I did of what had come out of my mouth.

"She's my sister and I have messed this up so many times in the past that I just wanted to make it right. So I saw my opportunity and I went for it. But you are very welcome Sam Winchester."

 _ **Nicolette's POV**_

Everything was dark. All I wanted was to know was that Sam was okay. Why couldn't I wake up? I felt like I weighed a million pounds, God all I could think about was Sam. His big beautiful brown eyes, his long torso, his amazing body, his gentle nature, and of course his smile. Every now and then I would think the sleepiness was finally lifting, I would see the most beautiful flashes of white light but then they would disappear again. After what seemed like eternity I was finally able to open my eyes. I was in my room, how strange the last thing I remember is going to the bathroom at the bar? No wait that wasn't right, I remember going outside then… nothing, blackness. How strange maybe I had passed out from the alcohol, and my friends brought me home. Oh no! Sam is probably so worried! We are supposed to be leaving today for Hawaii; luckily it was only 8 a.m. I rolled out of bed to find Sam, when I entered the living room I saw Sam, Dean, Cas, and Katarina all sitting on the sofa in a deeply heated conversation.

I said "Guys? What's going on?"

They all looked up at me and I saw relief flash over most of their faces. Sam immediately came over to me and took me in his arms. I felt safe but sore, especially in my ribs.

Sam was the first to speak "Baby, how are you feeling?"

I was confused; I felt fine again sore, but fine none the less.

"I feel fine? Why should I not be feeling okay?"

They all looked at me with confusion Dean said, "You don't remember what happened last night?"

"Uh yeah I got way too drunk and I guess passed out outside. I must have fallen on something and bruised my ribs. But jeeze I just got drunk, not the end of the world."

Katarina stood up and said, "That's not all that happened and deep down you know it. This very well just may be the end of the world sister. Look deep and try to remember."

I don't understand, and then I see someone kicking me hard in the ribs and me screaming out for Sam. I see my blood pooling around me. I see myself accepting death, and just as my fate is sealed I see Katarina's red hair. I then think to the blackness, and short spurts of beautiful white light. I felt dizzy, but my head snaps to Cas

"The white light? It was you healing me wasn't it?"

He says, "Yes, you were dying."

That's when the most important part of the night hits me; right before the pain and beating I see two smiling faces. There were words but they are fuzzy, but I am able to make out the faces; Michael and Lucifer. I immediately looked at Katarina

I scream, "What have you done? If you did this because I was upset that you lied to me yet again! You've not only ruined my life but yours."

She looked at me bewildered "Sister I did no such thing, I was angry yes but I found you being beaten by our brothers, I had no hand in their release. I swear it."

I believed her; I turned to Sam "Does this mean we cant get married this weekend?"

He chuckled a sadly and said "I believe that's up to you, we could just get away for he weekend get married and deal with all this when we get back."

Dean stepped forward and said "Sammy do you really think that's a good idea? Who knows what those two will do while we are off at a wedding? They could end the world. And what did we do to stop them?"

Sam responded with "That's the exact reason why? If this is the end I don't want to spend every last moment fighting it. I want to marry my soul mate, I want to have an amazing wedding with my friends and family, I want to get some sun and drink some great alcohol. If the world is going to end Dean there isn't a damn thing we can do to stop it. So if this is truly it lets go and enjoy the last of it."

I saw in that moment why Sam was my soul mate because honestly I felt the exact same way. The rest of the room looked at us in agreement, and even Dean seemed to concede.

Later that day the five of us boarded a plane on Hawaiian Airlines. I had upgraded us all to first class. I had even booked all of first class so we could have it all to ourselves. We all had drinks and looked over the wedding plans. We landed about 13 hours later in Maui; we had rented two big SUV's that took us to our hotel in Wailea. My sister and I were in our own suite, which was smaller than the guys but had two separate rooms and bathrooms. Sam and I had decided a few weeks ago that until the night we were married that we would stay in separate suites. Then after that Katarina would move into the guy's suite, which was three bedrooms, and Sam would move to my suite. That night we were all so jetlagged we decided to do drinks and dinner at the hotel. Dean, Sam, and I all ate really nice dinners, Katarina being a demon does not eat, but she drank enough to kill someone. Cas is the same situation, but in an angel form. We all seemed to really enjoy the night; we made plans about what we are going to do tomorrow, before the rehearsal dinner. Then after much drinking we all retired to our respective rooms. Katarina had come into my room and jumped on my bed while I was getting ready for bed.

She said "So sealing the bond in two short days…"

I said from the bathroom "Katarina drop it please."

She said, "Please don't call me that you know I want to be called Micaella… But fine I'll drop it. So… What do you think of Dean?"

That caught me off guard; I had seen them sitting together on the plane and I had seen them both laughing. Now thinking about it, they had sat together at dinner also and had looked very cozy. I hadn't thought much of it but now…

"Uh what do you mean Kat… Uh Micaella?"

"Well I'm sure you've worked it out for yourself, that if Sam is your soul mate because he is Lucifer's true vessel, then that would make Dean my soul mate."

 _ **Hey guys sorry this chapter took so darn long I took a break over Christmas and then the school semester started not longer after I got back from a trip. And I moved all at the same time, so this is really the first chance I got to sit down and write. I will try and post more, but always reviews are appreciated.**_


End file.
